


Stories

by Firemoon_and_starlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Family Fluff, Fili and Kili, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Young Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firemoon_and_starlight/pseuds/Firemoon_and_starlight
Summary: A night of stories and adventure for little Fili and Kili. (caution - contains shameless fluff!!)





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterofGotham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/gifts).



STORIES

Fili and Kili fought side by side as the battle raged all around them. “Fili,” Kili yelled “We have to get to uncle.” 

Fili nodded his head in acknowledgement, and continued to fight on. 

Dis looked down at her two sons who were animatedly playing in the floor with their toys. “Fili, Kili, time for bed.” Dis was met with two pairs of wide eyes, one blue, and one brown. 

“Can we play for five more minutes, please.” Fili smiled, and Kili was beside him shaking his head and smiling too.

“You can play in the morning,” Dis said “Let’s get you two ready for bed” 

After a quick pick up, Dis led Fili and Kili to their bedroom to get ready for bed. Dis had already laid out their night clothes, Fili took his clothes and begin to change. Kili on the other hand took his clothes and after falling down only two times he had his sleep trousers on. Putting on his sleep shirt was a little more difficult, it had buttons and got stuck on Kili’s head. 

“Fee!” Kili cried “Help me, it’s stuck!”

Fili tried not to laugh at his brother’s predicament but it was hard not to and Fili ended up giggling while running over to help Kili.

“I’m coming Kee” Fili worked with nimble fingers and unbuttoned the first button and freeing Kili.

“Thanks Fee” Kili sighed and looking very happy to be free.

“Your welcome.”

“Ok, Fili, Kili, go on and get into bed” Dis announced.

Fili and Kili obediently listened climbing into bed and after a lot of squirming and wriggling around in the covers they were settled. 

“Mummy, where’s uncle Thorin?” Kili asked.

“He had to work late at the forge tonight, you knew that love.”

Kili slightly shook his head but before anything, he looked up at his mother with wide eyes “Mummy would you tell uncle Thorin I said good night?”

“Of course, love.” Dis answered 

“Goodnight darlings.” Dis said leaning down to kiss her sons. Fili smiled and gave his mother a big hug

“Goodnight mum.” 

“Goodnight Fili”

“Goodnight mummy” Kili yawned, after hugging his mum he wiped his cheek where she had just kissed him. 

“Goodnight Kili”

With that Dis picked up her lantern and walked out, leaving the only the glowing light from the fireplace

“Fili?” Kili whispered “I’m not sleepy.”

“Try to go to sleep Kee” Fili replied.

A couple seconds passed before Kili whispered again “Fili I tried to go to sleep, but I just can’t”

“Do you want me to tell you a story?” Fili asked.

“Yes! Oh, yes! Please Fee!” Kili begged repositioning closer to Fili and hugging his arm. Fili smiled at the affection. Even though the room was dark, Fili didn’t need a light to know Kili was looking up at him with his big brown eyes, smiling and waiting for Fili to tell him a story. 

“What do you want the story to be about?” Fili asked.

“Umm, I don’t know” Kili said “Oh! What about a warrior, and a dragon!” Kili was now bouncing with excitement. 

“Okay,” Fili said “but you have to calm down, were supposed to be sleeping.”

“Okay.” Kili vowed.

“Alright” Fili began “Once upon a time, there was a brave warrior named Kili.”

 

Kili began to giggle, wiggling impossibly closer than Fili ever thought someone could be.

“Well” Fili continued “this warrior, Kili, went on an adventure to a foreign land to kill a dragon”

“I have a question, wouldn’t Kili get lonely on his journey?” Kili asked, “He should get a brother!”

“Warrior Kili and Fili, embarked together on their journey to a foreign land they were met with many hardships and battles. Also, they met many new and different creatures”

“Did they meet any elves?” Kili asked, his curiosity piqued.

“Uh, yeah, they did.”

“Were they as bad uncle says”

“Worse.”

Kili gasped, “No!”

“Yes” Fili exclaimed “Fili and Kili barley got away. It was many long weeks when they reached the dragons home, you know dragons like gold, and this dragon was no exception. His home was filled with piles and piles of gold.”

“Did Fili and Kili get any of the gold?” Kili asked.

“Well, the dragon was asleep, but he smelled their presence and he attacked them!” Fili exclaimed, causing Kili to jump. “But the dragon was no match for Kili and Fili’s amazing fighting skills. They killed the dragon, and they kept all the gold, living happily ever after.”

“That was a good story Fee,” Kili yawned, “Fee, do you ever think we’ll be in great stories, or go on adventures?”

“I don’t know, Kee, I really don’t know”

“I hope so. Goodnight fee.” Kili said giving his big brother a hug.

“Goodnight Kee.” Fili said returning the embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I got the inspiration for this story because when I was little my big sis would tell me stories when I couldn't go to sleep. yeah, I have an awesome sister. <3 All comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
